ragnarok_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Greyson Benford
Basics Character Name : Greyson "Knight" Benford In-game Name : Grayson Benford Played by : SpartanB145 Character Race : Human Character Age : 23 Cycles Character Gender : Male Description 6’8″, strongly built and springy, pale, nearly paper white. Missing from the middle of the left forearm down. Typically wears light grey cargo pants. A simple black T-shirt underneath and some black combat boots. His face is sharp at the jawline, nearly a perfect 80 degree angle, his face is slightly blocky yet overall comes off as a handsome sort. His eyes have a distinct yellow color, but overall normal in appearance. (Yes his blood is also yellow, no I do not know the science behind it, and it also doesn’t do anything for him. It’s just colored normal blood and different colored eyes.) In combat scenarios he wears a suit of armor- doubles as a vacuum suit -that resembles a medieval knight’s armor, hence the nickname. Personality Gentle and warm in most non-combat situations, he turns absolutely stone cold and methodical in combat. Otherwise, a shy and nervous dude all around. He’s got booksmarts, intricate knowledge about firearms, and a penchant for making armor, being overly ‘nerdy’ about it. Has next to intricate knowledge on the human anatomy, not to the level of being a surgeon precisely, but enough to tend to serious life threatening things properly. Again, he’s rather shy and easy to embarrass. History He grew up on Tyr with his family, consisting of his father, mother, and younger sister, rather uneventfully until he turned 19. His father owned a gun manufacturing business and a shipboard weapons design bureau/manufacturer called Benford Gunsmiths, how original, which was in a spat with Othenk Industries. Greyson apprenticed his father up until leaving the company to his mother’s and sister’s management, and thus they dissolved it due to the accident that caused Greyson to leave, again, when he was 19. The accident goes as such: When father Benford tried to use an Othenk Power Generator to power his new Gauss Rifle prototype, it backfired, detonating the gun, flinging father Benford so hard into a wall he was paralyzed throughout his body, entering a vegetative state. Greyson had a metal plate guillotine the middle of his left forearm. Proceeding to use said plate to cauterize the bleeding stump shut he then hurriedly started doing damage control as some of his father’s workers flooded the room to A) Assist Greyson, and B) To care for father Benford. After learning that his father was in such a state Greyson’s mother and sister dissolved the company, leaving the facilities to another company. Greyson pursued all sorts of things, such as becoming a surgeon, computer programmer, and a few other things to try to keep his father alive and to eventually regain most of the use of his body. Suffice to say, he failed and worsened his father’s state. At this point in time he had just turned 22, opting to work where ever he could to get away from his home.